Boaz Preistly
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Boaz Priestly has had enough, at seventeen most kids are getting ready to be senors, he's getting ready to run away. Finally away from his fathers iron grip he changes everything about himself, soon Priestly finds out living on his own is difficult, especially when your living in your car, but then he gets a job at a rinky dink little sandwich shop, and a man named Trucker.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was writing another ten inch hero story that gave a bit of what I would think Priestley's back story is, so I decided Id just write him his very own story, this ties into my story (Cassidy James Priestly) but you don't have to read that because this can be read as a stand alone fic. Its my idea of how Priestly made it to the Beach City Grill. Please follow and review.**

 **P.S to any fellow twenty one pilot fans out there the song that inspired this story is (Semi-Automatic)**

 **I do not own Ten Inch Hero or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

Boaz Priestly crept quietly out his second story window, careful not to jostle his shoulder to much. He took a deep breath as he looked below into his mothers flower bed, a solid six foot drop that could definitely break his ankle. He gulped rethinking what he was doing, then looked out into the dark suburbs he lived in, fancy houses just like his lined the streets, everyone the same, none ever changing. He looked up at the dark sky and prayed to whoever was listening that he could do this. Taking a breath again, he climbed down the lattice with one hand, the other held tightly to his chest, trying not to aggravate it anymore than it already was.

After what seemed like forever, His combat boots made a soft thud as he jumped the final few feet to the ground. He looked up at the big two story house again, painted white with flowers planted all over the perfectly mowed lawn. The house he'd grown up in, the house he was leaving forever. Most children would feel some kind of sadness leaving their home, he didn't. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction, he felt free.

He hurried over to the garage, keeping to the shadows so not to be seen by the neighbors. He slipped inside the side door and climbed inside his truck and shut the door as quietly as he could. He reached quickly under the seat to make sure the bag he hid was still there. His father had a habit of searching through his things, making sure he didn't have anything he deemed inappropriate, like the combat boots. He'd hid them under the floor boards in his room, along with his CD's and extra cash, all of this he'd put in the bag. As he sat there in the drive way, what he was doing really started to set in, he was running away. Leaving his family and friends, leaving his entire life. He was going to be someone completely different from now on, he wasn't ever coming back here, if he had something to say about it. He let the truck coast out of the driveway before he started the engine and disappeared into the night.

He drove for what felt like hours, until the sun came up. He was pretty far out, and he'd taken the back roads so to avoid any suspecting police, not wanting to get questioned, he felt this was pretty good for his first day. He pulled over to a rest stop, grabbed the bag he packed a week ago when the idea first occurred to him, and headed up to the doors.

Inside the little gas station he bought everything else he needed to be someone else, anyone else but Boaz.

Crammed into the tiny bathroom, he stripped off his shirt, wincing as it revealed the dark purple bruise already forming across his shoulder and ribs. It throbbed painfully, as he gently pressed on it with his fingers, he didn't know how to treat it, his mother would normally just bring him an ice pack. But she couldn't help him anymore, and he couldn't help her.

Instead of putting on his old button up shirt he put on the one he bought in the gas station. It was bright red and said, (Nobody knows I'm a lesbian).

Then he pulled out the hair dye he bought, neon blue. He used it to cover up his dirty blond hair that he inherited from his mothers side, maybe when it grew out a bit he'd do more with it. Then came what he'd been dreading, eye liner, he saw girls at school put it on, and his mother a few times, but he had never attempted before now. If his father could see him he'd go into cardiac arrest, his seemingly perfect son, the one that was supposed to run his giant insurance company. The thought made a faint smile appear on his face, before he wiped it away.

After a few paper towels and a few choice curse words, and some black nail polish he threw in last minute, Boaz was done, and he barley recognized himself. He'd add more eventually, maybe a tattoo or some piercings. He had to admit he was having fun, years of rules and disapproving scowls crossed through his mind. It was nice to finally get to be who he wanted to be for a change.

Looking at himself he grinned, he wasn't Boaz any more, just Priestly. He was never going to be Boaz again, not if he could help it. He liked his new look, much better than stuffy button ups or the stupid church jeans his mother insisted he wear, yes, he liked Priestly much more. Now he was someone completely new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **Didn't find my notebook... had to completely re-write this chapter... I'm freaking mad :)**

* * *

Priestly woke to bright sunshine flooding through his car window, making him regret his decision even more. He'd been driving for two weeks, and he was pretty sure he wandered into Santa Cruz last night.

The past two weeks he'd been trying his best to get a job, but it was hard. Either they wouldn't heir him because of his looks or the fact he was a homeless seventeen year old. He'd even skipped on the blue 'hawk every time he took an interview, and wore one of the less loud shirts.

He sat up and opened the door, letting the salty ocean air wake him up. He found it was better than any coffee. He waited a moment for his body to catch up with him before he decided to explore, look for a job maybe. Or maybe he'd just explore until he starved to death in an ally somewhere.

He moved and his side pulled painfully, the bruise was still there and it hurt worse than ever. He decided maybe a he'd broke a rib, it was almost unbearable at night, sleeping stretched out on the car seats. After the pain subsided he took a breath and pulled him self up and out of the car, looking around the parking lot he'd crashed in, he promised the owner of the store he'd be out by morning.

Something tugged at him, an ache for him to do something. Something he'd been dreading for weeks. He trudged into the store, getting a small smile from the women working the counter. He asked her if he could use the phone.

So here he was huddled in the back room with the phone to his ear, his fingers hovering over the key pad. He bite his lip and thought it over one more time bore he took the leap and dialed.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice over the line. He breathed a sigh of relief it was her answering. He wouldn't know what he'd have done if it was his father.

"Mom?" He said hesitantly.

"Boaz? Oh my God where are you!" She exclaimed, relief and joy was obvious in her voice, it made his heart clench.

"Can't tell you that.. you'll tell him," He told her softly. He felt pathetic, afraid of his father. He was seventeen, eighteen in December. Why should he be afraid?

"Please come home? Please he's sorry, he's so sorry! We've been looking everywhere for you?" She begged, her voice filling with sadness. He listened as she started to sniffle, trying her best to keep it hidden.

Priestly closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the table he was balancing on, shifting all his weight on his none hurt side, her words hitting hard. All his life he took care of her, she the same with him. He believed her so many times, it wasn't his fault, he's sick, he loves you. Maybe he did, love him. Maybe he was sick. But he knew he'd do it again, he always did it was only a matter of time.

"I'm OK, I'll call whenever I can, but I wont tell you where I am, I wont, not until he's gone," He said firmly. He'd been telling her that for the last few years, to just leave him. Then when Cas was born he begged her even harder, not wanting his baby sister to go through what he did. He had tried so hard, even went as far as calling the police for help. His father was a very respected man, and people believed whatever he said, so it was forgotten.

"Boaz! You have to come home! Your still a minor we can talk about this again when your eighteen but for right now your a child so come home!" She demanded, trying to get him to listen with the mom voice. He shook his head, clenching his fist, the ring he bought digging painfully into his palm.

"Love you, love Cas," Then he hung up. He stood there for a moment, realizing he was finally truly alone.

* * *

He was hungry. The money he left with was slowly dwindling and he was saving the rest for when he was truly desperate.

He had no idea what to do, where to go. He was just lost.

He looked at his surroundings. A little street with shops lined up and down it, the ocean just a few yards away. He figured this is where they got the best costumers with all the tourists he'd seen that day. His eyes scanned the store windows, before landing on a small sandwich shop, a sign in hanging in the window.

"Help wanted, normal need not apply"

If he was anything it wasn't normal. So he took a breath a prayed again to whoever was listening, then walked into the small shop.

It was small, but homey. At the register sat a blond girl in a blue T-shirt with her hair pulled up into pig tails. She was absorbed into the computer she was typing at furiously, he couldn't help but crack a grin as she suddenly huffed and slammed one of the keys. She looked up at him and her eyes widened, her cheeks flaming red.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you there and this- this thing is so frustrating," She exclaimed glaring at the monitor.

"Don't worry about it," Priestly smiled, inching up to the counter, resting his hands on it.

"I'm Jen," She smiled, reaching her hand out for him to shake.

"Priestly," He said taking her hand.

"Can I help you, Priestly?" Jen asked, grabbing a little note pad.

He shook his head, biting his lip again, a nervous habit he'd gained over the years. He mentally counted the money in his pocket, not enough to waste. He decided he'd wait until tomorrow to get something to eat, he could wait until then. For now he needed to get a job so he'd have something to fall back on when tomorrow came and went.

"I saw the sign in your window, the offer still open," he asked. Jen smiled, eyes tracing him up and down, pausing on his 'hawk and his clothes.

"Yeah I think Trucker would definitely like to meet you," She said lightly, another smile on her face. In Jen's face he saw laughter, something he instantly liked. She seemed kind and.. well that was enough for Priestly to like anyone.

"Trucker the owner of this place," He asked, then realized that was stupid. "Well of course he is or why else would he want to talk to me," He said out loud before he thought, making Jen's grin widen.

"He's in the back I'll go get him," She said, getting up from the stool behind the counter and heading to the back room. Priestly nodded and looked around, the shop was done in surfer decor with a bit of random tossed in. He liked it, it was cool, a lot more fun than most of the stuffy restaurants in his old town.


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
